


May Definitely Bite

by Psuedo_sweetheart



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ironically no biting, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psuedo_sweetheart/pseuds/Psuedo_sweetheart
Summary: An explicit reimagining of August's climatic romance scene, from the perspective of a Hunter who thought he was destined to be a monster, if he wasn't already.  Instead, he met a brave, gorgeous, person who inspired him to fight to be the good man, he never had a reason to be.  Until he did.Featuring:  Blue silk panties and interesting uses of Hunter senses- because we deserve it.
Relationships: Hunter/August Willenheim
Kudos: 16





	May Definitely Bite

  
I’m sitting next to August on their remarkably, comfortable couch, when August shifts, opening their mouth. 

“Will you stay tonight?”

They’re looking at the flames in the hearth, cheeks pink, but not from the warmth of the fire. After a beat of silence, they glance up at me from beneath their dipping eyelashes.

“Please?”

The gravity of August’s gaze, combined with the plea, hits me like a twelve-horse caravan, and I reach for them immediately, a wanting growl reverberating in my chest. Slipping my fingers underneath their sash, I haul them into my lap, knowing the moment after I do, that I’m addicted to the feel of their body against mine. The weight of them, heat and smell of them, just _August_ , pressed up next to me, and under my hands, is something I’m going to crave until the day I die.

I’m drawing them in for a kiss, when August goes up on their knees to hover above me, a mischievous smile quirking their lips as they grasp my face, tilting my head back till it rests on the back edge of the couch.

“Is that a yes, general?” they ask. 

I’m torn between scowling and being too surprised by how turned on I am. This is not how these sorts of situations usually play out for me, and I’m… not upset, not even _remotely_ , but caught off guard. 

The look on my face must be amusing, because August smirks, and it takes longer than it should for me to remember how to use my mouth for speaking, when all I want to do is devour them. 

“ _Yes_ ,” I murmur, my gaze locked on their mouth.

August releases me and I immediately pull them into a kiss, the warm press of skin that makes me feel so intensely connected to them, that I can’t imagine ever wanting to stop. They open for me, and I trace their bottom lip with my tongue, determined to memorize the feel and taste of them. We kiss like time is standing still and tomorrow will never come, like we can live on sips each other’s breath, like I’ve never kissed anyone in my entire life. 

I run my hands down August’s sides and tug their sash till it loosens and slides off their shoulder. The only sounds are the crackle of the fire, languid kisses, and the slide of silk as it unwinds from their waist and I let it glide from my fingers to pool onto the floor.

When my fingers slip under the hem of their tunic, brushing against smooth, warm skin, August’s eyes flutter closed, a low noise slipping past their lips. 

I almost choke on the breath in my throat at the thrill it gives me to be the person who can draw that out of them, and with such a simple gesture. It’s even better than the feeling of walking into a room and knowing I’m the most dangerous thing in it. 

“You make me crazy,” I growl, tugging harshly at August’s shirt. There are several soft thuds as more than one button pops off and bounces against the couch cushions. Once the offending article is tossed to the floor, I run gentle hands over their bared skin, looking them in the eyes.

“And also somehow, more humane,” my brows furrow as I run my thumb over their bottom lip, “Human,” I say softly, a little melancholy, as doubt tugs at me.

“You are.” 

The cloudiness of arousal is gone from August’s gaze as they stare at me, voice firm and authoritative. 

“You are utterly and beautifully, human.” 

Daringly, they put their fingers under my chin, tilting my head up as though scolding an ill behaving puppy.

“I forbid you to consider otherwise.” 

I look up at them from under my lashes, grinning, sharp and dangerous, and they shudder in my arms, pupils dilating.  
  
“Mmmm… tell me what you’ll do to me if I disobey, General Willenheim.” 

They open their mouth, eyebrow prepared, but I pull them back down into a kiss, my arms wrapping tight around them as I flip us over. 

I pull away to get a better look at all that beautiful bared skin, a throb of heat deep in my belly as I imagine placing a mark or two, or ten, on it. Licking my lips, I think of the many ways I could accomplish such feat, and wonder if August would let me. If they’d _like_ it.  
  
Deciding to leave that fantasy for another night, I lean down to whisper in their ear.

“Tell me later,” I say, running my hands up their inner thighs and pushing their legs farther apart. 

Slowly, I make my way down their body, breath hot, lips barely skimming their skin. 

“Right now, all I want to hear from you are those helpless, little noises you make when you stop thinking…” 

I look up, my mouth poised above the button on their waistband, hands framing their hips. I watch August watching me, eyes like dark pools of desire ringed with starlight.

“And just…” I undo the button with my teeth before I continue, “start…” I pull on the ties, “ ** _wanting_**.”

August makes a garbled noise as I nose their fly open, breath tickling the sensitive skin revealed. Their stomach dips invitingly as they suck in another sharp breath and it takes me a moment to notice what they're wearing underneath. 

The hem of a delicate, blue, pair of silk panties, peek from behind the loosened fly of their trousers and I pull back, exhaling a breath so heavy with arousal, it’s more a moan. Closing my eyes, I pause, fingers twitching as I work to reign in the impulse to lean in and tear their remaining clothes off with my teeth and hands like an animal. 

When I trust myself again, I open my eyes, continuing with gentle but firm fingers, groaning when August’s cock is revealed, straining against it’s silken, gossamer prison, a darkened damp spot where their precum saturated the fabric. I press forward and nose at the stain, the scent of their arousal so heady I’m dizzy with it. I did that, I caused that, it’s for me, and I don't even feel ridiculous that I’m trembling at the very thought.

August arches up into my touch with a high pitched whine, and I’ve just opened my mouth to lick at it when they interrupt, tugging at my shoulders and not stopping till I listen; pulling me back up towards their mouth.

“Wait, wait, wait, just, one more. Please, please,” they say, voice breathy, tilting their head, lips parted. 

How could I say no to that? I kiss them, devour them, growling and deepening the kiss when they press their arousal against my stomach. 

Abruptly, I pull back to look at my handiwork. 

August looks positively debauched, lips like bruised flower petals, clothes and hair half undone, eyes clouded with desire. Despite the pleasure it brings me to impress my will on them, and have them bend, _respond_ , to it, there’s something else too. Something it takes me a moment to recognize, although when I do, I forget how to breathe- just staring at August like they're something utterly new to the planet. In my world, they are.

“I love you.”

I say it with all the conviction I feel; fierce, absolute. 

August stares at me, wide, violet tinged eyes, blinking rapidly.

I kiss the corner of their mouth gently, because I can. I can be gentle.  
  
“I love you, August.” I press another kiss to their cheekbone, “You don’t have to-” 

August grabs my face and yanks till our mouths meet. It’s messy; I wasn’t prepared, and they’re smushing my face with how forceful they are, but it’s perfect too.

“I love you too,” they whisper against my lips. 

Gentling their hold on me, August pulls back so they can look me in the face, smiling so wide the corners of their eyes wrinkle, and I shake my head in wonder at how that also delights me to no end. This person. This gorgeous person, has made a complete fool of me. 

And I wouldn’t change it for the world.

  
August leans back against the arm of the couch, utterly relaxed and smiling, the firelight reflecting off their skin in a warm glow. 

“I love you, Silas, I truly do.” 

I open my mouth, the words, ‘Will you marry me?’ on the tip of my tongue, before what little good sense I still have kicks in, and I rein in my impetuousness. 

I want to draw this out. All this happiness. We’ll have time; nothing is going to take this from me. From _us_. Still, I know what I want, and it still sits, delectable and waiting on my tongue.

I give them a sly look before kissing them softly on the lips, the corner of their mouth, at the edge of their jaw. I press my lips against their ear.

“I’m going to keep you, you know?” I whisper, smiling against their skin as August’s breath catches. 

I finally kiss that delicious spot where their jaw curves, nipping at it, and then growling when they clutch at my shoulders, cock pressing hard against my belly. 

“Good,” August whispers back, as I press another kiss to that lovely, hidden, place behind their jaw.  
  
“You must,” they moan as I kiss my way down their neck. 

“Please!” they cry, as I brush my lips over a sweetly pink nipple, as though to move on. 

A wicked grin they can’t see, but perhaps can feel against their skin. 

“I was hoping…” 

I don’t bother to finish, instead pressing another kiss to their chest, my lips just brushing their areola. August makes an encouraging, strangled, noise, breath quick and stuttering. 

“Please! Silas!” 

I could listen to them beg all night. Indeed, I’m so hard it’s painful, but I like that too. 

Still, the both of us have little patience, and I don’t make them wait long, exhaling a hot breath where my mouth rests, just shy of where they want it, before I finally press a kiss to the pebbled peak that awaits it.  
  
I move and press a kiss to the other side, then lave it with my tongue before adjusting my angle so I can suck it into my mouth. August hisses out a harsh breath that in any other context I would consider pained, one of their legs coming up to curl around me, fingers fisted in my hair, a crackle of magic, and something electric skittering over my skin. 

“Do you like that?” I ask, voice warm with mirth and affection. 

August makes an incoherent noise, their eyes still closed as they guide my mouth back to the other side. 

I huff out a laugh against their skin, my breath warm and humid, the sensitive pink skin shining from my ministrations, but not quite enough to satisfy me.  
  
I flick their nipple with the tip of my tongue, drawing another noise from August, then lave at it as I had the other side. Sloooowly, I drag my teeth over it, and August shudders and groans, their entire body arching against me, the sudden taut tension of their grip in my hair pulling a grunt from my lungs. But that doesn’t stop me from immediately sucking their nipple into my mouth, my tongue flicking over the stiff peak again and again.

August’s breathing is haggard, chest heaving, and then they just- snap. 

Yanking on my hair, they pull me away and push me down, breathlessly chanting, “Now… Now… Now…” hips moving in that perfect maddening rhythm, utterly shameless in their need. And I’m so utterly caught up in their compulsion, that the thought of teasing, much less disobeying, doesn’t even occur to me. 

I open my mouth without the need for a command, August’s hand still tangled in my hair while the other grips their cock, a ragged groan, as they slide along my tongue and deep into the heat and wet of me.  
  
August is gasping in staggered, heavy breaths, and we both pause for a moment. 

When they finally catch their breath, but the hand still tangled in my hair doesn’t urge me on, I glance up to find August staring at me. Their lips are parted as though to speak, but they can’t seem to find the words, utterly transfixed. I pull back just enough hold them comfortably in my mouth, August moaning as I gently apply pressure, accustoming myself to the heat and weight of them against my tongue.   
  
Unable to wait a moment longer for their continued guidance, I turn my attention to the task set forth, desperate to continue, to have more of them, _know_ more of them; to please them. August curls their fingers deeper into my hair, sinking back against the arm of the couch, content to simply hold on to me. 

I have a brief thought as I pull back, and then press forward, listening to August’s breathy sighs, their trembling thighs bracketing my head. I thought that I would have to change to be with someone used to snapping out orders like August. But it’s so easy, I wonder now if I’d always been more flexible than I’d realized, or if it’s fine because it’s August, and I love them so. 

Regardless, I don’t feel changed, being the one ordered and acted upon. I’m still myself, still here, still wanting so much more. It’s that desire that anchors me, makes me present and focused.

  
That is, until my senses start growing, gorging on the adrenaline in my veins, spurred on by the revelation of love, till they’re nearly foreign in their intensity. I can hear every hitch in August’s breath, as I flick my tongue against the indent on the head of their cock. I can hear their thundering heartbeat, feel it against my lips and tongue, as I suck them back into my mouth.   
  
I respond to it like it’s a battle drum that’s urging me to greater and greater heights, a reckless, insistent cycle that presses against the ceiling of my control. 

I reach out for August’s free hand, needing to be grounded against it’s call, but refusing to pull away.  
  
August squeezes my hand in theirs, and I breathe out heavily through my nose in relief as my senses snap back to normality and I feel human again. 

I shift so I can take them deeper, my free hand grabbing their hip before slipping to their lower back, encouraging them to arch their back. I control the angle carefully, not taking them too deep- not yet. I wait until my instincts sing that note I know so well, and in one swift, graceful movement, I press against August’s lower back, tilting them up and swallowing them into my throat as my tongue works, cupping and pressing in a wave of slick, intense, pressure and heat.

August cries out my name, bowing backward as they come, pulling on my hair tight enough to make my eyes water, and I swallow against them again and again, till I’ve wrung everything from them. 

August sags against the couch cushions, chest flushed and heaving, and I’m _beyond_ smug, humming as I tuck their spent cock back into their silk panties and press a kiss to the stain on the front. My success has buoyed my senses back into the heavens and I prowl up August’s body still licking my chops, feeling like my eyes should be glowing with my hunger for them, like I want to hold them down and consume them.

August’s hooded gaze is literally heavy on my skin, warm and weighted as a velvet blanket, my senses amplifying it into a thing I can feel and press into, even if they can’t feel it in return. I moan, arching my back as I roll my hips, and I hear August swallow, their heart beat racing even faster.

I move so I’m poised above them, a wide, leering grin, stretched across my face. 

Slowly, as if in a dream, August reaches up, pressing gentle fingertips against my lips. 

My eyes flutter close, and I exhale, hanging my head- instantly tamed.  
  
“What have you done to me?” I breathe, head still bowed as I wonder if I’m truly dizzy or just… astonished. 

“I’ve you brought you back to me,” August replies softly, their touch brushing across my cheek. “And I will keep doing so, till perhaps, eventually, you learn.” 

They smirk, as they hold my chin and pull me down into a achingly tender kiss.  
  
I tremble as I try to remain in my skin despite how stretched thin it suddenly feels. My love for August feels so vast I can’t possibly contain it, all my nerves right at the surface. I bury my face in the crook of their neck, curling my body around them, my cock pressing against their thigh.  
  
“I need you,” I moan, pressing harder. 

I pull back, still shaking, leaving gentle kisses everywhere I can reach, determined to be gentle, even if it _does_ kill me. 

“I need you,” I whisper against their skin.

“Then you shall have me.” 

They wrap their long legs around my hips, their magic humming into life, the blue glow reminding me of the fireworks that lit their skin at the doomed festival.

Skillful, elegant, fingers, undo the buttons on my shirt and I shrug it off my shoulders, tossing it to the floor. August makes an appreciative noise, running their hands up washboard muscles. I smirk, unable to resist flexing at least a little, a thrill going through me when August bites their bottom lip and catches my eye, pink rising along their cheekbones.

I clasp one of their leather booted calves, tugging at the knots at the top of the lacings, frowning when it doesn’t give way.

“How do these come off?” 

August hums as they drop their legs, the heat in their gaze threatening to set me alight.

“I tend to leave those on, actually.”

I groan, freezing in place for a moment as I take in how they’re sprawled out, somehow still looking elegant, not to mention sexy as hell. I clasp the loosened waistband of their trousers, as well as the silken panties, tugging meaningfully. 

“These are coming off, one way or another,” I inform them, voice low and firm.

August is the opposite of alarmed, eyes going impossibly darker as they tug their trousers out of the tops of their boots before lifting their hips and allowing me to slide them down. 

I help tug them over their boots and absently toss them aside, unable to tear my gaze away from August clad only in thigh high leather boots and blue silk panties, the stain on the front far more pronounced than it had been. 

Groaning, I briefly palm my cock in a futile attempt to ease the ache before I shift so I can run greedy hands up August’s boots and continuing until I grasp the hem of their underwear. Slowly, I slide them down, and down, and down, till they’re gone and there’s nothing left for my imagination, and there absolutely doesn’t need to be, because August is _perfect_. 

Hands cupping their hips, I stop and just look at them. 

A blush tints their cheeks and chest in pink, but they don’t try to hide, taking one of my hands and sliding it up till it rests on their chest, their heart beat thumping frantically under my fingertips. They release me to run trembling fingers over my lips.

“You are gorgeous, August,” I murmur, kissing their fingers.

August hums, as they pull me down into a kiss, sliding clever fingers down my belly till they reach the waistband of my trousers, unbuttoning them with a single, twisting, tug and continuing to pull till I move to help with the endeavor. They abandon the effort as I take over, reaching to cup my cock instead. 

Moaning, I pause to press into their touch before I go back to disrobing with a bit more speed, nearly toppling off the couch in the process. August smiles against my mouth, and I huff out a laugh.

“Told you, you make me crazy,” I grin, as I stand to finish undressing.

A brief departure from the intoxicating magic and warmth of August is preferable to injuring them, after all. 

“Being crazy in love doesn’t sound so terrible.” 

Reclining against the arm of the couch, they look impossibly inviting, dilated violet eyes, edged in blue, watching me with all the intensity of a hunter. My cock twitches in interest at this unusual role reversal as I tug at the laces on my trousers. 

Being crazy in love sounds like fucking heaven to me, after half a lifetime of believing I was going plain crazy. But I don’t need thoughts like those right now, not with the hungry way August is looking at me. 

I grin as I step out of the last of my clothes, glad I had ignored the idea that someone like August wouldn’t be attracted to the muscles that furbish my body. I’ve been told I’m big enough to make a lycan think twice, and I thought that meant someone like August wouldn’t _look_ twice. Not that that had ever stopped me from flirting outrageously. But here we are, and while I may be a former street kid turned mutated killer- under August’s gaze, I feel kingly. 

They reach out for my hand, pulling me back on top of them. 

“You’re quite handsome, you know,” August says as if they’d known where my thoughts had gone. 

Their voice is warm with appreciation, as they run their hands down my back. 

“I know. I thought I might not be your type at first, but you put that notion to rest soon enough.” 

I waggle my eyebrows suggestively, and August snorts, rolling their eyes.

“No need for smugness.”

“Not yet.” 

I grin wickedly as I wrap my arm around August’s waist, pulling them from the arm of the couch so that they’re flat on their back, and capturing their mouth in a kiss. My lips are still busy with theirs as I snatch up a pillow that had been shoved to the floor at some point, humming in approval when August lifts their hips for me to situate it under them, their magic flaring into life with a crackle of energy. 

I pull back, slack jawed and speechless as I realize their skin is patterned with swirls of magic, like grasping, curling vines. I pull back farther so I can see more, power flowing through them and between us, a gentle, yet unmistakable magical hum. It smells like the heart of a lightning storm, like ozone, and without hesitation, I cover them again. 

“You’re incredible. Look at you,” I breathe.

The firelight reflects on the sheen of sweat covering the both of us until it gutters into oblivion at a gesture and a swirl of magic at August’s fingertips, the only light illuminating us now the blue glow that shines on their skin. 

I hum, hands sliding to cup their ass, pausing for a brief squeeze, before pressing against their opening only to find it already soft and slick.

“Magic?” I ask, voice rasping as my mouth goes dry.

August just nods, and I moan, burying my face in their neck, as I gently press against their rim. 

A high, keening, noise tears from August’s throat, and it takes all I have to stay calm, every atom in my body wanting to drive into this person I love, till we’re connected as close as two humans can become. I breathe deeply through my nose, letting it out through my mouth as I gently press into August’s body.

I mouth messy kisses against August’s neck, their groan vibrating underneath my lips. 

“Please, Silas,” they breathe, as they wrap their legs around my hips again, “Make me feel good.” 

“Don’t worry,” I smile against their skin, “I promise to satisfy you. But first I must be satisfied I won’t hurt you.” 

With my hand trapped in the small space between our bodies, it’s difficult to maneuver, but I can’t even imagine complaining about August clinging to me. 

Slowly, I press another finger alongside the first, August’s nails scraping the skin along my shoulders as they scrabble at my back, tiny, aborted gasps on their lips.

A purring, anticipatory, moan starts in my chest as August opens easily to my fingers, oil from their ingenious spell easing the way. I slide one more finger past their rim, August’s drawn out whine making my cock twitch against their inner thigh. 

Finally, I’m satisfied, quickly spreading the oil from my fingers on my cock.   
  
“Are you ready, love?” I ask.

I shift August so one leg is around my hips, the other hanging off the couch, before gripping their hips and putting one foot on the floor to steady myself. My eyes catch on the the view of my cock poised at their entrance, and I bite my bottom lip, staring for a second before I manage to lift my gaze to August’s, only to find their eyes blown black, circled with a thread of violet, lips parted, and color high in their cheeks. 

I freeze in place, swallowing harshly as my dick _throbs_.

“August?”

I cup their cheek in my hand, and they blink a few times, then nod.

“Yes, yes,” they breathe.

They pull at my arms till I lean down, capturing their mouth in a kiss.

My hands go to their waist as I start to press inside, the kiss falling apart as soon I breach the ring of muscle, the both of us moaning against each other’s mouths. 

August grasps for my hand, our fingers entwining, pressed onto the cushion above their head. 

The slick, breathtaking, heat of August’s body embraces me like we were made for each other, my gaze never leaving theirs as I press forward, groaning when I’m finally within them, totally, and completely as I can possibly be. Breathing heavily, I bow my head, pressing a kiss to August’s forehead, their silky lavender-scented hair, tickling my nose.

When August starts pressing against me with little, discontent noises, I pull back in a slow drag and their eyes fall closed, mouth opening in a ragged cry. It feels like my brain is melting, not just with the physical sensation of heat and pressure, not with just how gorgeous and passionate August is, but with how desperate I feel to convey how much I adore them. 

Our lips meet again, August sucking in a quiet breath as they move to meet my thrusts, fingers grasping my face. Eyes closed, they kiss me with their whole heart, sweet, yet so intense I start to tremble in their grip. 

I let go of their hand so I can hold onto their face with both hands, deepening the kiss. Eventually, reluctantly, I pull away to breathe.

“I love you,” I say, voice soft and reverent.

August’s eyes blink open, and they shift slightly, their body arching as my next thrust stretches deeper inside them.

“I love you,” they moan, and I have to kiss them again.

Taking my cue from them, I thrust harder and faster after I pull back from the kiss. August clutches at my forearms, meeting each thrust in this rhythmic dance humans have been moving to for ages untold, their cries of pleasure cadenced with our movements. 

I take their hand in mine again, pounding into them, spurred by the desire in my veins and their voice in my ears. When August’s body bows and clenches around me, we cry out together, and I hurtle over the edge right after them.   


I curl my body over August’s, mindful of crushing them. After a few moments to catch my breath, I pull August into my arms, slipping behind them on the couch.

Softly, I kiss the side of their neck.

August grabs my shirt from the floor and wipes themselves clean, tossing it back to the floor when they finish. I chuckle, but don’t have any complaints on the use of my clothes, particularly as they return to my arms immediately, wriggling around and nearly elbowing me in the face, before they settle so we’re facing each other. 

“Kiss me,” they demand sweetly, voice still soft with contentment.

I smirk as I lean down and obey, feeling them hum against my mouth.

My smirk grows into a full fledged smile and August frowns as they pull back.

“You are far too smug,” they huff, traitorous lips quirking up at the corners.

“Why shouldn’t I be?” I ask, a wide grin exposing my teeth, “Didn’t you hear? I seduced Major General Augustus Willenheim in the span of a single week.”

“Did you?” 

August chuckles, as they give up playing, smiling fondly at me.

“Mmmhhmm. I made them fall in love with me, then I fucked them so good they didn’t care about torn clothes or stained couch cushions. I fucked them so good they _begged_ for more,” I inform them, grinning at the prickle of heat that rises between us again. 

August takes my chin in their hand, and I bite my lip as the blue of their irises spark and flood with violet.

“Hmmm, you sound like a talented man,” they purr.

They watch with intent, hooded eyes, as my adam’s apple bobs, my swallow loud enough for us both to hear.

“Perhaps you should carry me up to bed,” their other hand goes to my hair, fingers clenching around a fistful and pulling till my throat is exposed, “And I’ll show you how Major General Augustus Willenheim makes people _beg_.”

A groaned out, “ _Fuck_!” - is the only response I can give.


End file.
